Music to My Ears
by ivane-818
Summary: What is it like to be Bella's daughter? Ginny is Bella's daughter, but Ginny doesn't know who her dad is. That is, until he goes to school with her. Completely original I swear. It sounds like others, but its not. Lots of twists and turns will occur...
1. Chapter 1

This is a completely new story just something I came up with... I hope it starts out good. I appreciate any kind of review...

-------------

Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. My mother.

"Ginny, wake up! You have school today and you need to get ready." My mother called.

"Mom, you don't need sleep like I do, please just 15 more minutes?" I groaned and then pulled the

covers over my head to block the light that was now filtering through my room.

"Come on Ginny, its already 6:30. You need to get ready to go to school. I went and had you

signed up yesterday, so lets get moving. Dont you realize that a new school means new boys?"

She asked quietly, but I heard her, and I was up. 

"I'm up." I said and jumped out of my bed. I instantly regretted it as my head got light from getting

up so quickly. Stupid human traits.

I padded down the hall to the bathroom. I turned the water on to let it heat up and turned toward

the mirror. I looked like a train wreck. My dark bronze hair was so messed up I wasn't sure if the

tangles were going to come out. The gold flecks in my eyes that were usually so prominant were

dulled to almost extinction, not exactly mixed in, just blurred to where they blend with the brown

that in there. My heart shaped face had lines on it where I had laid on wrinkles in the bed.

Mom had brown hair, brown eyes. I had no idea where I got the bronze hair or the golden flecks.

My guess was my father, but mom never told me anything about him.

14 years. 14 years of being without a father and I dont feel like I ever needed one. Sure, I never

those "Dad and me" stories but that didn't seem to bother me that much. Until now. Now that I

actually looked at my features and saw what wasn't my mother, I wondered. I wondered what he

even looked like. I wondered if he died, or just didn't want me. I had no idea what who he was or

where he was. But then again, I had never cared. Until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

I walked into the office, where I was supposed to pick up my schedule. It didn't look much like an office, but then this school didn't look much like a school...

Everything was down-sized. Smaller halls, smaller buildings, smaller classes. The office I was standing in had a small desk, only big enough for a computer and a stack of papers, a bookshelf in the corner, and 2 chairs by the door. There was a window behind the desk with ugly burangy-green curtains. The woman ditting at the desk had blonde hair and a spray tan. Wow.

"Hello. I'm Ginny Swan. I'm new here, and I need my schedule." I said hesitantly. I wasn't exactly sure what to do. I have never moved schools before, and I wasn't familar with the process.

"Oh, yes. Wait one moment, I just had it." She said as she shuffled through some of the papers littering her desk. "Oh, yes, here we are." She handed me a piece of paper with all of my classes there.

"Thank you" I said as I turned and quickly left the room. I looked up and down the hall, searching for some sign of the class I had next, but there was nothing. I sighed and just turned right, and walked down the hall. I was hoping that something would spontaneously pop out and tell me where to go, but otherwise I was wandering aimlessly.

I looked down at the paper for the 30th time and repeated the fact that I had AP English for first peroid. Mrs. Yerlings.

I stopped and looked around again. I noticed a sign over by the door with arrows and names on it. I walked up to it and started looking at it from the top, down. It had an arrow pointing left, and the name 'Mrs. Yerlings' beside it. Well at least they didn't make it difficult.

I followed the arrows to my first class and stared at the door in front of me. Did I really want to go in there? Did I really want to start at a new school. I guess its a bit late now.

I stepped up to the door and felt my heart race. I was nervous, but then anyone starting a new school would feel that way.

I turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. Just as I expected, every eye was on me and I feel myself start to sweat. The girls were staring at me as if I had three heads and the boys were staring wide-eyed. I turned around to see what they were staring at, but I was the only one there. I blushed realizing that they were facinated by me, and the girls were jealous. I never would have imagined that I would be envied. Its kinda funny.

I walked up to the teacher and handed her my schedule. She signed it and pointed me to the chair in the back beside a brown hair boy. Okay, I say boy as if he was small, but he's just the opposite. He was huge, obviously a body builder. He had medium length brown, curly hair, and gold eyes. I stared at him. Gold eyes. He had gold eyes. He was a vampire. My mother had told me about vampires having gold eyes when they were vegetarian, even though she didn't have them herself. Her eyes had turned an electric blue when she turned, giving her the power to use telekinesis and control water. I asked her if my father had had gold eyes and been a vampire, but she would never answer me.

I sat down and looked at the guy again. He had pale skin just like mom. I knew for sure he was a vampire. It was a good thing he was a vegetarian

I looked over at him to see him writing a note on a half piece of paper. He put his pencil down and folded the paper up. I was expecting him to pass it up to his friends but instead he passed it to me.

**"You're not human. But you're not vampire either. What are you?" **Is what it said. I looked over it, making sure I hadn't missed a word. When I was finally conviced I wrote back **"What are you talking about? My mother is a vampire, not me."** I passed it back and waited for the answer.

**"You're mom is a vampire? How did she have you then?"** He asked, then we got into a deep note-conversation.

**"She had me when she was human. Got changed when I was 2. Never had a problem with blood though, so she could still raise me."**

**"Oh. Well then what are you because you're not human."**

**"I dont know what you're talking about, unless my father was a vampire, but I dont know how that is possible. Vampires cant reproduce."**

**"I know. You need to meet my sisters, maybe we could figure this out. "**

**"I be happy to meet them."**

**"Great. Do you want to sit with us at lunch?"**

**"Sure, but I never got you're name. What is it?"**

**"Emmett Cullen. Whats yours?"**

**"Ginny Swan. I'll see you at lunch."**

I watched him read it and saw that his face had took on a shocked expression. I didn't know why though. Maybe he had just realized something. Like the fact that he's going to be eating with a complete nerd.

I heard the bell ring and started to get my stuff together. I looked up to see that Emmett was already gone. Great, I was going to ask him where my next class was. Too late now.

----Lunch Time----

I walked into the lunch room, completely relieved that half of my classes were done. I noticed everyone was watching me as I walked across the floor.

I got my food and walked over to the table that Emmett was sitting at. He had only mentioned sisters earlier, but he also had a brother apparently. There was a blonde boy sitting beside him.

"Hello Emmett." I said as I reached their table. The black haired girl smiled brightly at me and the blonde girl jus glared. The blonde boy wouldn't look at me, and I wasn't sure why.

"Hey Ginny. Uh.. this is Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper." He said, indicating to each to in turn. The one called Alice got up and came over to me.

"Hello Ginny. Uh... Do you know who we are?" She asked awkwardly.

"No. Why?"

"No reason." She said brightening up slightly. Then her face fell as she looked toward the door. I followed her gaze and saw a bronze haired boy enter the room. He had gold eyes, pale skin. He looked like a male version of me, except I have slightly darker hair. I made the connection immediately. The weird questions, the odd expressions. That boy was my father.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So let me know how it is. Please tell me if you think I should change something, or fix something.

Please Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stared. That boy was my father, and I was in school with him. Wait, I was in school with him?

He was staring at me with a confused look as he approached the table. I looked to Emmett and he half smiled at me, like it was forced. They knew. But how?

"Alice what is going on?" I said turning my head to her.

"I'm not exactly sure Ginny." She said. I watched her swivel her head between me and the boy. I looked back to him, immediately recognizing the vampire features. So that's why Emmett had said I didn't smell human, but not vampire either. I was half and half.

"Holy crow!" I nearly yelled as even more realization hit me. My mother knew. She knew and never told me anything.

The betrayal I felt hit me like a ton of bricks. Everyone knew, while I was completely in the dark.

"What?" Asked Alice. I didn't answer. I just picked up my books and ran. I ran out the door, down the side walk, to the bus stop. Hopefully, the bus would stop by at some point within the hour.

----------- Back at Home ------

The bus had come by exactly 34 minutes after I had got there. I had paid for and got to the house about 10 minutes later.

I ran into the house and noticed my mother was still there because her keys and bag were still on the counter. She should have heard me come in.

"Mom, get down here NOW!" I yelled into the house. Before I knew it, she was standing in front of me.

"What's wrong? Why aren't youin school? What happened? Did you get in a fight? Did you get suspended? Why are you home? Why aren't you answering any of my questions?" She said quickly.

"Because you're not giving me time to answer them, now shut up and listen." I said angrily.

She immediatley looked hurt. I had never talked to her like that.

"What happened, Gin?"

"I saw him, that's what happened." I said picking up the nearest lamp and throwing it against the wall. My mom flinched, but I wasn't sure if it was because I threw the lamp or because of what I said.

"Saw who?"

"Dont play dumb with me! I met Emmett and Alice, and guess who else." I yelled, picking up the phone and making it follow the lamp. "I dont even know his name, all I know is that he looks identical to me, with minor changes, of course, but mom you didn't tell me what to expect if I ever saw him! I didn't even know if he was still alive. Much less that he's a vampire! Why didn't you tell me? You knew and didn't tell me!" I wailed as the tears started to overwhelm me. I started to sobs and take big breathy breaths.

My mom slowly walked over to me and put her hand on my back. I collasped to the floor. She bent down and wrapped one arm around my shoulders. When she saw that I was not going to push her away, she wrapped me up in the tightest embrace she had ever given me. I turned my head and sobbed on her shoulder. I felt so bretayed by her, but I needed her comfort.

"Ginny, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's hard for me to talk about it. The boy you saw is Edward Cullen. I loved him Ginny, and he left me. The first time he left, he told me he didn't love me, and that I just been something to occupy his time. Then when came back, he said it was a lie, that he had only left for my benefit. To save me. Then, after the war with the newborns, he said things were too dangerous, and then he left again. But this time he didn't come back. The first time, I almost died without him. I was so empty. But when he left the second time, I had something of him to keep with me. I didn't a chance to tell him that I was pregnant with you. But when he told me, for the second time, that he had to leave, I didn't want him to know about you. So I didn't tell him. I didn't think he had a right to know." She said. By the end of her speech, she was sobbing.

"Why did he leave?" I asked. My voice was muffled, and I was surprised that she even heard me.

"I don't know, honey. He only told me it was too dangerous, but I could see in his eyes that there was something more. I was selfish to keep you to myself, Gin, but I didn't want him to know I had you. I had told him everything about life, he knew every little secret, and I just wanted to keep one thing to myself. I'm so sorry, Ginny, I was so selfish, and I'm so sorry for that."

I looked up and my mother's downcast face. She looked so hurt and lost. I placed my hand gently on the side of her hard, cold face. She leaned her head against my hand ever so lightly, as if seeking the comfort there, and then she looked into my eyes.

I immediatley let go of all of anger. I could never stay at mad at her. When she looked in my eyes with those electric blue orbs, I was completely at ease. I was comforted by the look that my mother gave me, and I instantly felt better all the time.

"I forgive you. I could never stay mad at you." I looked over at the broken phone and lamp and smiled weakly. "I guess it got... a little out of hand." I murmured. I glanced back at my mom to see her smiling. Suddenly we both started laughing hysterically. I got up, still laughing, and went to clean up the mess I had made.

-------- 7:00 p.m. ----------------

"Mom, where's the cheese?" I called from my place in the kitchen. Mom had bought macoroni and cheese, and that is what was for dinner.

"It should be with the ham in the refrigerator." She yelled back. I looked in there, and sure enough, there was the cheese.

"Thanks Mom."

I suddenly heard a knock on the door, and knew my mother would get to it, before I even got out of the kitchen.

I heard the door creak open, a few mumbled voices, and then the door slammed closed. I quickly put down the spoon that I was using and spun around ust in time to see my mother rush into the room.

"Ginny, I want you to go pack a weeks worth of things. We'll only be gone that long, then everything should be back to normal." She said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than me.

"Mom, what going on? Why do we have to leave?" I asked. By now, I was panicing, but hidind it fairly well.

She stopped and looked at me, like she had not expected me to ask that. She looked down, trying to hide the worried expression that was so clear on her face.

"Edward and Alice are here. They want to see you. I told them to go away, but they wont until they see you. Do you want to see them?" She asked, her face still down as she tried to hide her expressions.

I thought about it for a minute. I needed to get this cleared up. I needed my mom to get with or get over this guy. She was really hurting from this.

"I need to see them mom. I need to get this cleared up, and so do you." I said as I walked over to her and raised her face up to look me in the eye. "Please, Mom. We both need this." She stared at me wide-eyed for a moment, and then slowly nodded her head. This is how we worked. Mother and daughter, helping each other through everything and anything.Together, we walked to the door, listening to the loud knocks coming from the other side. I faintly wondered how this night would end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So let me know what you think!!

Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

I opened the door to see Alice standing there. I looked around and saw Edward was standing the middle of the yard, staring at me.

I gestured for them to come in and Alice stepped inside, followed quickly by Edward. I stared at him. I really did look almost exactly like him. It was just so.. **weird.**

I walked in after them to see my mother looking very anxious on the couch. She was fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt and bting her lip. She didn't seem to notice us walk in.

"Mom, they're here." I said.

Her head jerked up, and she looked from me to Alice and then her gaze settled on Edward. Her eyes stared into his for a few moments and then she looked suddenly to me and smiled. Then she looked down.

I walked over to her, sat down, and held her hand. She looked up at me and I gave her a questioning look, wondering why she had smiled. She just shook her head lightly and smiled again.

The silence was finally broken when Alice said "Bella, you look wonderful. Not much different, but wonderful nonetheless." She had a siserly tone, and you could tell she was being cautious with her wording.

"Thank you Alice. Its great to see you again." She said, still not looking up at them.

Alice came around to my mother, kneeled in front of her, and lifted her face to look her in the eye. Once their eyes met, both of their expessions softened. Then, suddenly, Alice threw her arms around my mom and hugged her tight, whispering in her ear things I could not hear.

They held each other for a while longer while Edward and I threw glances at each other. Once Alice had let my mother go, I gave a scowl, letting her know that I **would** get the whole story of her and these people later. She only nodded.

"Bella, we need to talk and discuss things that should go on in the future." Said Edward. Oh, he was so stupid to approach it like that.

"What future Edward? We have no future. There is you're future, and then there is mine and Ginny's future. There is no us anymore, so our futures do not matter to each other." My mom said quietly.

"Bella, we have a daughter. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he came to sit on the couch across from us. Alice had already sat down, ready to be of assistance if needed.

"You didn't want me. Why burden you with me and my daughter. Yes, Edward** MY** daughter. I raised her, and fed her, and held her in through the long nights. You were somewhere else completely. She is my daughter, you were merely the sperm donor." You could hear the anger become very evident in my mother's voice as she said this. She looked up and stared at him, conveying the her hurt and anger that was so very evident in her eyes.

"Bella, thats not true. I loved you. I still love you. You be no more of a burden to me than my own limbs. She is my daughter too, Bella, and I think she deserves her father."

"Would you please stop talking like I'm not here and aknowledge my presence?" I asked loudly.

"Don't you think I at least deserve some say in this? It's my life, after all."

"Yes, Ginny, you deserve every right to put you opinion in here. So let's hear it." I loved my mother. She always valued my opinion, and encouraged me to speak to my mind with no restraint.

"First of all, I want to know what really went on. Mom told me that you left her, not once but twice. Why?" The question was directed toward Edward, but Alice answered.

"We didn't want to leave, but Edward saw it best not to stay and hurt Bella even more. All we did was put her in danger. Please, Ginny, see this from our point of view. We only wanted to protect your mother."

"No, Edward was scared to change me. He didn't want me to be 'damned' to an eternity on Earth. You were scared and you ran. Well, since you ran, I was turned. But I'm not complaining, not being able to sleep had many advantages, and moving super fast saved Ginny more than once. Not being clumsy anymore helped to care for her." Said my mother.

"I'm sorry Bella. I really am." 'Edward. You really are stupid,' I thought.

"Shut it Edward. I dont want to hear it."

He looked hurt, but he did this to himself. I barley knew him, and still, he hurt my mom, so I didn't exactly 'like' him right now.

"Bella, I understand if you don't want me to see Ginny ever again. Just say the word and I'll leave. I wont ever look back." He said sadly.

"Fine. Leave. I don't want you around my daughter and I don't want you around me. If the rest of your family wants to visit then they welcome to come here, but you are not. I dont want you here, Edward, so just leave." My mom said harshly. I could tell the anger was taking over and she might regret what she said later, but I just let her say what she wanted. She's my mom, and even though we try to keep our options open to what the other wants, I knew this subject was not debatable.

I stared at her, sadness filling my eyes. I knew who my father was now, but I would never be to spend time with him and get to know him. I would never have a real father.

Mom's eyes were on the floor. She wouldn't look at anyone now. Alice stood up and went up the stairs. When she came back, she had a photobook in her hands.

She sat it on the floor in front of my mothers eyes and turned to a page where Mom and Edward were holding each other in a field and kissing lightly. It was cute and romantic.

Mom stared at it. And then said "Where did that come from?"

"I had Jasper put it under loose floor board in the bathroom. I knew we would need it and didn't want to walk in here with it."

"Alice, why did you want to show me this."

"Bella, do you remember this day?"

"Yes. How could I forget? It was day Edward brought me back to the meadow, to where it all began. He said he would never leave me. It started out with just that simple kiss. And then... well." My mom stopped and looked at me.

" What?" I asked

She hesitated. "Ginny, that's the day you were concieved."

"Whoa, there are some things you can keep to yourself, and that would be one of them! I dont want to know where and why my mother and father had sex!"

"Oh, calm down Ginny, it's like it was last night in your bedroom."

"And if you ever have sex with anyone in my bedroom, there will be problems."

"Ginny, do you seriously think I would do that?"

"If you got caught up in the moment, yes, I do." I said honestly

"No, Ginny, we would have to relocate. I wouldn't be able to do that in my daughters bedroom."

"Mmmhhmmm."

I looked over at Edward and Alice and they looked amused.

"What?" I asked.

"You two just had a conversation about sex in the daughters bedroom. When did you start talking so openly about that Bella?"

"When I realized in order to have a good relationship with my daughter, we need to be able to talk about everything and not be uncomfortable."

"Oh. Ok."

"Yea, you should hear some of our other converstaions." I said quietly, think about the time we had started out talking about Shakespear and ended up talking about thongs. I dont even remember the thought process for that one.

"So, Bella, how have made it through so much? Where did you go after Forks?"

"Well, I had Ginny in Forks, and was about to start College when Victoria found me. Dont get all protective Edward, you left and it shouldn't matter to you-"

"But it does matter to me Bella. I loved you and lef-"

"No one wants to hear your excuses Edward. Whats done is done. Anyways, after I had Ginny, I went to Aro. I needed money for a place to live and I couldn't go around humans. So I told Aro I would pay him back as soon as I could. He said all he wanted in payment was to be able to meet Ginny. So I took her to him. I stayed with her the entire time, but Aro was fascinated with her. But he said I had to change her by the time she's 18. I complied, considering he had loaned me a huge amount of money an-"

"MOM! You never told me you had to change me by age 18." I yelled. I was furious. That information was a little bit important to my life don't you think?

"I didn't? I could have swore I did. I'll talk to about it later hon-"

"No, we can talk abou this now. This is important, mom. How could you not tell me? What if I dont want to be changed?"

"You dont want to be changed?"

"I dont know. I've thought about it, and I'm not sure if I want to live on Earth for the rest of eternity." I said honestly.

"Well, if you don't want to change, then I guess we can go talk to Aro and see what else we can do." My mom said slowly. I could see that I had hurt her by saying I might not want to stay here with her, but eternity was a long time. And this world wasn't exactly like Candy Land.

"I'll think about it, mom, and we'll talk about it again later." I said.

"That's fine." She said, getting ven quieter than before. I could see that if it was possible, she would be crying.

There were things I noticed about my mom that no one else would ever see if I didn't point them out. There were things I knew about her that no one else would ever know.

I looked over at the clock. It was 9:30 pm. I had school the next morning and needed to get in bed so that way I wouldn't be falling asleep in class.

"Well, I think this is as far as we are going to get tonight. I've got school in the morning, so I'm going to bed." I said as I stood up and stretched. I walked toward the stairs, turned around and said "Goodnight mom. Goodnight Alice, Edward." Then I walked up the stairs and into my room.

As soon as I reached my bed, I collasped. I let all the information sink in, and as it did, I felt tears burn behind my lids. I tried to keep them from coming, but the came anyways. My father left my mom in a state that no one should be left in. She had to go to other people for help. She raised me, and we had a bond that was closer and deeper than that of mother and daughter. She had loved Edward, my father, and he had hurt her. He had hurt her, not once, but twice. There was no excuse for that, even if was for her safety.

I had to be changed before 18. I couldn't even drink legally at 18! And I couldn't not be changed. My mom had been through enough, and I couldn't stand to hurt her. I don't even think I could leave her if I wanted to.

As my thoughts became blurry and my eyes drifted shut, I heard my mom open my door and come in my room. She laid down beside me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I heard her sob quietly as I took hold of her hand.

I laid ther with my mother as sleep over took me.

------------- BPOV of after Ginny went to bed.----------------

Ginny walked up the stairs and I stared as she walked. She had that look about that told me she was fighting her feelings, blocking out everyone and showing nothing. to anyone else, she would look just fine, but to me, I knew what she was doing.

I turned back to Edward and Alice. There had been alot of old emotions surface tonight, and I was dealing with all them the same was Ginny was. Keeping them to myself, and trying to keep calm.

Edward looked just as great as always. Perfectly fit, perfect hair, perfect clothes. He was perfect. But I couldn't let him near Ginny. I wouldn't let her get hurt by him. If he left again, I wouldn't be the only one he left this time.

Edward didn't understand. He thought that by leaving, he was protecting us. No. By leaving, he was making us vulnerable. And I wont depend on anyone anymore. I refuse to.

"Bella, you have no idea how sorry I am for leaving you, really-"

"Edward, I have already told you that I want your apologies and excuses."

"Bell-"

"No, Edward. You left to protect, but what really did was make us that much more vulnerable.

Take responsibilty for what you really did instead of your intentions." I said.

He looked like a wounded animal. Like I had personally shot him. Alice just stared wide-eyed.

"Ok, I did not see that one." Alice said.

"When you left, alot of things changed. I had to grow up real fast Edward. I don't depend on anyone but me now. Ginny has been given the best care, and I have been her best friend. She is the same for me. She saved me from the emptiness that I would have been after you left had she not been there. Ginny is everything to me, and I wont let you hurt her." I stared into his eyes, showing the anger that I had built up ever since he left.

"Bella, I never meant to hur-"

"But you knew you would hurt me, nonetheless. You saw how I was after you left the first second. Do you seriously think the second would be better? "

"No-"

"Alice, why did you let him leave? You knew what it would do."

"He said it would better. That you would move on and live your life to the fullest it could ever be. It was either leave or let Victoria kill you."

"Victoria killed me anyways, just not in the way you wanted." I snarled. I should have regretted the words, but they were true. Edward wanted me to die. Grow old and die.

They both gasped.

"Bella, you dont mean that." Alice said.

"Yes, I do. You wanted me to grow old and die. I died, but I was neither old, nor truely dead. I died, but not the way you wanted."

"Bella, we never wanted you dead." said Edward

"No? I was going to die one way or another, why not make me happy? I couldn't I make the desicion myself? It was my life to do with it what I wanted. Why did have to make that impossible?"

I was close to breaking down now. This was not going to end pretty.

"Bella, I-"

"I dont care. Get out, both of you. Come back tomorrow. I'm done tonight."

"Plea-"

"OUT! Before I beat the shit out of both of you." I snarled and sent them both a death glare. They quickly left the house. I heard the car doors shut and the start of the engine, and the sound of the tires rolling down the road as they left.

I walked upstairs and listened to Ginny's heartbeat. She was almost asleep, but not completely. I opened the door and walked to her bed. I laid down beside her and wrapped my arm around her waist. I couldn't hold the feelings anymore, and let out a small sob. I held the rest to myself for when Ginny was asleep. I didn't want to keep her up.

I listened to her heart as it slowed and set itself into a slow, steady rhythm. I knew, by then, that she was asleep. I let the sobs come, and tried to keep them quiet. Slowly, I was calmed back down by the steadiness of her heart and breathing. This was my place. Right by my daughter, in the arms of my angel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know what you think!

REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Ginny." Madison said as I walked into the classroom.

"Hey Mad." I said. I threw my bag onto the table and plopped down in to the seat. I really didn't want to be here. I didn't want to see Alice or Edward or any of the Cullens today.

"Whats wrong?"

"Uh- I'll tell when I've figured it out on my own."

Madison was like my sister. We had both went to Flordia School together, and then she and her parents had moved here. That's one reason why mom moved me here, because I was constantly getting into fights and being depressed without Mad there. I was glad we were together again. It was like she helped me stay sane.

"Okay. Hey, do you mind if I come over today? I need to do some things on the internet and dad's not going to give it up anytime soon. He said he's got too much to do."

"Yes that's fine. Mom's going to have some friends over tonight, maybe we could get away with going down to the lake and going swimming."

She nodded. She knew about us, but she couldn't let on that she knew. Mom didn't know she knew, but I would have to tell her soon.

"Oh, did you hear about the new guy?" Madison asked.

"What new guy?"

"We've got a new guy. His name is Cayden. I haven't seen him, but I've heard he's cute."

"Thats nice." I said, unenthuiastically. I never was that into boys, even though my mom said it would come with come time. Days and days pass and still, I had no fascination in dating or seeing guys like that.

We talked for about 15 minutes more when the teacher called our attention.

"Class, I would like introduce a new student. This is Cayden Blaren. Why dont you tell us where your from, Cayden."

I looked up to see a tall boy, dark brown, almost black straight hair. It was long, but not too long, and he was wearing darkwash jeans and a black shirt. He had pale skin with a slight bronze tone to it. He looked gorgeous, and his bright green gaze melded with my golden brown as he answered the teachers question.

"Im from England. I came from a boarding school, all boys, but my mum thought it was time for us to move to States. I'm very greatful she did." His accent was so prominent, he couldn't have hid it if he tried. You could definitatly tell he was from Britian.

I looked beside me. There were five empty seats in the classroom, one of them being beside me. I looked back up to see him still looking at me.

"Well, Cayden, go ahead and take a seat." The teacher said.

He nodded and started walking toward me. There were five seats in this classroom, and if he sat by me I wouldn't get ANY of my work done.

Of course, he placed his bag beside my table and sat down in the chair beside me. He turned to me and looked me up and down.

"You're certainly unique." he said. The tone he had was not impressing me. It sounded like he was mocking me. My fascintation with the dude was fading fast.

I turned to him and looked at him the same way he had with me. "I'm not display, so dont' look at me like I am."

"Ooo. Not shy, I see."

"Thank you captian obvious."

"Sarcasm. I like it."

"Why are you critiquing me?"

"Its what I do. Find out how a person is and you find out what interests them. It makes it so much easier to set up the date."

"Well thats al- wait, what?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Im busy."

"Are you going out with your friend?"

"Yes" I said thinking to make up an excuse.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 7." he said as he got his together. Thats when I realized the bell had just rang. And this guy had just tricked me into going on a date with him.

"What was that all about?" Madison asked. "You two were whispering all throughout class."

"The freak just tricked me into going on a date with him this weeked."

"What day?"

"He didn't say."

"Oh thats great."

"Don't mess with me. Im dont feel like putting up with it."

"Fine." She said as her face fell. She always had fun messing with me. And I enjoyed it too, I just didn't feel like it right now.

-------------- Lunch room-------------

I walked into the lunch room, my anxiety growing quickly. I didn't want to see Alice or Edward or anyone here. I wasn't ready to see them again.

I walked over to Madison's table. I hadn't even sat with her yesterday, due to the Cullens showing up. I dont think I even talked to her that much. Well, I'm with her now.

I looked around, no Cullens.

Take that back, there's Jasper. He was very shy, hardly said anything. He saw me and started walking towards me. That's when I noticed someone behind him. Cayden.

"Hello Ginny. Have you met my brother, Cayden?"

"Yea, I've met him. Is he real brother or is he adopted too?" I asked, still a bit confused about this .

Then it hit me. He's a vampire! I cant believe I didnt recognize the features the features earlier! He was a bit dark for a vampire, though still extremely pale. And he the beauty thing in the bag.

"He's my real brother." Jasper said. I looked at with the expression that asked 'Is he your real real brother or is that just for the humans?' He nodded. Wow. Jaspers real brother was a vamp too.

"Oh. Well, thats nice. Your brother here has a thing about tricking people though. I think you should fix that." I said. I tried to hide my smirk, and failed miserably.

"Oh, Ginny, do you really want it fixed. I think you rather enjoyed it." Cayden as he stepped closer, putting only a milimeter of air between us. His breath brushed across my face, and I began to feel light headed.

"Cayden, stop it. You're going to make the girl faint right here." I heard faintly from Jasper.

"I will see you this Saturday, Ginny. Dont forget, 7:00." He said, and then he had stepped back, putting enough space between us where I could actually breathe. He reached out and ran his hand down the side of my cheek, and then turned and left, following Jasper, who I hadn't even noticed had left.

---------------Back at home--------------

"Mom, I need to ask you something." I said quietly. I wasn't sure of her reaction to my having a date, and I wasn't going to cancel.

"Alright, ask away." She said lightly. She seemed happy. I wondered momentarily what had happened while I was at school. None of the Cullens had been there except Jasper, and he had left after lunch, along with Cayden.

"Well, Mom, I was wondering if I could go out with someone this weekend." I said slowly.

"Oh, like Madison?"

"No. Like Cayden."

"Cayden?"

"Yes."

"Who's Cayden?" My mom asked as she turned her full attention to me.

"He's this new guy at school. He asked me out. Well, more like tricked me into going out with him." I said

"Oh. Well, as long as your safe. Just be careful. How old is he?"

"He's 16 I think, Considering he's driving."

"Ok. Just make sure to wear your seat belt."

"Is that it?" I asked. I was sure there was going to be a lecture.

"Ginny, I've been expecting this for a while. I knew you would take an interest in boys sooner or later. I just hope you have brains and common sense to do the right thing. I trust you, but if you break that trust it will take alot to gain it back. So just be careful and do what you think is right. And Ginny, no matter what, never let his words get to you. Guys are so good with words when you fall for them. You'll believe anything they say. So please, think things though before you do something, and use caution. It might save you the heartache of what could have happened." She said, and then she left the room, left me to my thoughts about how easily I had given in to Cayden, and how easily he had got his way. Well that wasn't to go too well. I couldn't just let him have me.

If he wanted me, he had to work for it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I'm sorry for the wait, but I have two stories going here, and its not that its hard to think of things for the story, its just hard for me to find time to type it. Im getting it though. School is getting easier, so its all good.

I want to know what you think!

I'm aiming for 45 reviews so lets see them! Anonomous reviews are accepted!

So all of you without fanfiction accounts can still tell me what you think!

REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Saturday night

I was getting ready for my date, and I was somewhat freaking out. Ok, I was extremely freaked out.

"MOM! GET IN HERE!" She was already at the door. "I dint know what to wear." I said shyly.

"Oh, honey, just where these" She said as walked over to my closet and pulled out some dark wash jeans "with this" she pulled out a green shirt that had black pandas on it. It was a recycle and save the world shirt. "With these" she said as she pulled out my dark brown beaver creeks.

"You know where we're going?" I asked.

"Alice told me." I nodded. I had figured out that Alice could see the future.

"Okay. Thanks mom."

"Jasper said he's really excited. And he wont stop talking about you." She said as she walked out of my room. I smiled. Cayen and I had spent the better part of the rest of the week together, just figuring things out about each other. He loved to paint. And he was amazing at it. He also loved to sketch. I had 3 sketches from him already. One of me bent down at a stream we had went to and one of my mother smiling at Edward that we had seen when she thought no one was looking. And one of an eagle. The eagle was flying in a beautiful blue sky and it looked so free. He had never told me what it meant, even though I had asked over and over.

Tonight was our first real date. I was so happy.

"Ginny, Cayden's here!" My mother called.

I started to rush out the door and stopped. I had to look collected. I walked down the stairs and saw him. I instantly smiled and saw him return the favor.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he offered his arm. He looked amazing in his light jeans dark blue shirt and black jacket.

"I think so." I muttered and heard him chuckle. I blushed, though it was very light and almost unnoticable, but he always saw.

I took his arm and we turned to walk out the door.

"Ginny. Are you just going to leave?" I heard my mother ask.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, turning around to face her.

"Say 'Bye Mom' at least." She said

"I walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Bye Mom." I said and walked back over to Cayden who had yet again offered his arm.

"Bye Ginny. Have fun." She called and then I closed the door and walked to Caydens blue Scion Fuse. I personally am not a scion fan, but this thing was nice.

We got in and started to go out of town, 30 minutes later, we were deep in conversation.

"Yes, I know most country music sucks, but some of the old songs are actually really good. Have you ever listened to John Micheal Montgomery?" Cayden asked.

"No, I dont even know who he is." I replied. This dude was seriously trying to get me to listen to sountry music. Is he ignorant?

"Well here," he slid a CD into the CD player and hit a few buttons. "I want you to listen to this." And he sat back and let the music drift through the car. It was a slow song, but very pretty. I listened very closely to the lyrics, drawn to the song and its words. By the end of the song, I was ready to cry. I had cold chills going up and down my arms and legs.

"What song was that?" I asked

"That was called The Little Girl." 

"It was beautiful, but so sad."

"One type of music that is amazing at the slow songs is country. Fast songs suck, but the slow songs are breathtaking."

"Your very passionate about music."

"Music paints a picture for me. The more vivid the picture, the better the picture is." he explained.

"What picture did that paint?" I asked

"Well if the song is extremely touching or just really good, then the picture changes. It paints a beautiful masterpiece and then it transforms. That was a broken crystal, chipped and rougharound the edges. Slowly, it was polished and trimmed down to form a perfect heart, completely clear and pure. It really is beautiful."

I was amazed that his mind was so complex and creative.

"What about this song?" I asked

"'I swear?' This one paints the same vivid picture everytime." He said as he briefly closed his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"I think that is for me to know, and for you not to know."

"Awww, come on. Why not?"

"Its a bit personal."

"Please? You can trust me." I said as I put my hand on his.

He looked at me for a long moment, longing in his eyes.

"How about this. I'll tell you before you go home tonight if you tell me why you agreed to go out with me tonight. You didn't have to, and yet you've done that and spent alot of time with me lately."

I looked down. Even though there had been moments when I thought I really hated him, I really liked him. Thats why I had agreed to everything.

"I really like you."

"You didn't know me." He said, and his words hurt. I didnt know him, but I felt like I had. I felt like I had known him forever.

"Does that matter?" I asked. "No, I didn't know you, but I liked you, and why I wanted to know you. If I would have had no interest in you, then I wouldn't have bothered."

"Oh, well then I'm glad you did." he said. "The picture I get is you. Everytime."

"What?"

"It confused me at first, because I never knew you even existed. But I knew the moment I saw you that you were her. The only one."

"What only one?"

"Ginny, I love you. And I swear, by the moon and the stars and the sky, I'll be here. If you want me, I'll be here."

Whoa. Of all the things. I did not expect that. I sat back, staring off into the night sky. He loved me. He loved me?

"You love me?" I asked. No, he cant.

"Yes."

"Pull over. Right now! Pull over and let me out."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"I'm not letting you take off. Tell me why and I'll consider it."

"You love me."

"Is that such a horrible thing?"

"Yes."

"Why"

"Edward loved my mother. He did nothing for her but hurt her. So pull over."

"No. Ginny, I am not Edward. I wont leave you. I am not as selfless as Edward to do that. If you were in danger and the only way to save you was for me to run, I wouldn't do it. I would stay by you the entire time. I cant lose you Ginny, not now that I've found you."

I took a deep breath as I let his words sink it. he loved me.

"Pull over."

He sighed and pulled over to the edge of the road. As soon as he had came to a complete stop and put it in park, I jumped on him. I crashed my lips to his and moved so I straddled him. I realized, I loved him too.

I pulled back for a second to breath and noticed he hadn't responded to me at all. I looked at him and he looked in a daze. A confused daze.

"Cayden?" I called

"Cayden!" I yelled and slapped his face. That brought him out of his daze.

"Did you just kiss me?" He asked

"Yes." I said shyly.

He pulled me to him and kissed me. I was caught off guard for a minute, but quickly responded by kissing him back. I slid my tongue along his bottom lip and felt him grant me access. I slipped my tongue into his cold mouth, and felt him push his tongue back at me. We continued like this until I desperately needed air. Then he sat me back over in my seat and took hold of my hand.

"I love you Ginny."

"I love you too, Cayden." And I smiled to myself at the words. I loved him and he loved me. What could possibly go wrong.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the way, this story doesn't exactly have a happy ending. Good, but not happy. I have a happily-ever-after story going right now, but this one is not it, and it will not be happy. Im sorry, but those get a little old after a while.

Let me know what you think...


	7. Authors Note important!

**I have to have 55 reviews on this story before I update again. I need to know what people think about this story to know if its even worth my time to post it...**

**BUT DO NOT REVIEW THIS NOTE!! Please skip back one chapter and review it, and I dont mind complaints, flames, bring it on. I need to know how to improve my writing... please review my other chapters!**


	8. Chapter 7

IMPORTANT!

So, some people are concerned about the speed at which Ginny's little lovefest is pursuing. Its all for a good reason. Ginny is young, and though she is a little weirdo, love is looking for her. Cayden is lonely, and Ginny is the girl of his imagination. Time will bring the end, but I assure you, everything is for a cause.

As for the age, technically, Cayden is 87 trapped in a 16-yr old body. He sees Ginny as a grown women mentally. Reality no longer matters to him.

And for those of you that reviewed... THANKYOU!! I seriously need the critisism, and it helps me see things from your point of view, so for that I thank you...

Now on with the story...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 7

Cayden took a sharp turn off the road and started down a very long gravel road.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." He responded.

"Oh, thats very appropriate for a date. Vampire Boy kills human girl. Oh, I can just imagine my mother."

"Yes, that would be comical. Only after it happened though. I would not want to endure it, thats for sure."

I laughed. We had been talking lightly for at east 30 minutes now, and I was wondering when we were going to get there. Suddenly he veered off the road and parked perfectly between two trees.

"Here we are." He said.

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

"This is no book, and there is nothing to cover this. It is what it is."

"Haha, very funny, Dane Cook. Now lets go before it gets too dark." He said, pulling with him in to the trees.

"We're going to have to run." he said

"Run?"

"Has your mother never taken you running?" he asked

"No, and Im not running to get all hot and sweaty."

"Your not running. I am."

I was confused. What?

"Vampires have super speed. We run."

"I know that."

"You're going to ride on my back."

"Oh." I said. Oh, this ought to be fun.

"So get on." he said turning around.

I climbed onto his back, and he chuckled as I breathed deeply. I clung to his as he started walking.

"If you need to close your eyes, do it." he said and I nodded. I wanted to see this though.

He suddenly took off running. I couldn't make anything out, everything was so blurry. I closed my eyes, feeling my stomach turn.

I felt my hair fall against my back and knew we had stopped. I hadn't even felt a bump. Nothing but the air had told me we were moving and stopping.

I slowly got down, letting my legs adjust so I wouldn't fall.

I looked up at Cayden, seeing him looking through the trees. I followed his gaze, and saw a small light glowing through the branches. I tilted my head, wondering about the light. Was that the place that our date would be?

He looked at me and noticed my expression, then let out a small laugh. I looked at him funny.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked.

"I'm laughing at your expression." he said simply. I looked at him. The nerve!

"Im sorry?"

"Your expression. You looked confused. Its kinda funny." Oh he did not!

"Funny?" I asked. He nodded. I suddenly turned and walked back towards the way we came.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home." I said.

"Home?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"Because you seem to think my face is funny." I said sarcasticly.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said, and then he wrapped his fingers around my wrist and spun me around. "Its cute. I like it." He stated.

I looked at him incredulously. Confused.

"What?" I asked when I got my voice back.

"You looked confused. It was funny, but a cute funny. I liked it."

"Oh." I said, and tilted my head again, contemplating.

"Just like that." He said and leaned down, lightly pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him back, reveling in the way his lips felt against mine. He was so tender, but so possesive. It was kinda hot.

We broke apart when I close to fainting. Then it occured to me. My mom had always told me how you couldn't touch a vampires teeth, in case they cut you. So how was I able to make out with Cayden?

"Cayden, if I'm not supposed to touch your teeth, how can we do that?" I asked, my eyes still partly closed.

He leaned his forehead against mine before responding.

"I think its just because my teeth aren't as sharp as a normal vampires. I dont know why, but their not. And you're not my singer, so its much easier than it was for Edward and your mom." I looked at him funny, wondering how he knew what I was going to ask next. "I could read it in your eyes." He said.

I breathed in and was met by his wonderful smell. I loved his smell. It was unique, and it fit him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Breathing." I said

"Ok, smartass." He said.

"Thank you, I take that as a compliment, Mr.-I-have-amazing-comebacks."

He laughed lightly.

"Dont we have a date to get to?" he asked. I nodded, and he took hand, pulling me through the bushes, toward the glowing light.

I shook with anticipation. What it was crap? What if he was horrible at planning things. What he had blueberries?! I was alergic to blueberries, and broke out in huge hives if I even got near them.

We stepped into a small clearing. It was covered with wildflowers, and there was a small pond on the edge of one side. There was a blanket laying in the middle of the wildflowers with a basket beside it. You could see a packet of Ritz crackers and the spray cheese. I could also see a bottle of water sitting inside it. There were candles for light all around the clearing, even little floating candles in the pond. It was so cute.

I turned to Cayden to see him gazing around the small clearing. Then he met my gaze and smiled. I couldn't help but return it.

He started to walk to the blanket, and thats when I realized his arm was around my waist, because he pulled me along with him. We sat down on the blanket and looked at each other. We sat in an awkward silence for a minute before he asked "So what do you think about you're father?"

I looked at him, surprised by his question. Why did have to ask that now?

"Are you just going out with me to get information?" I asked. It seemed like something my father would do.

"Ginny, how could you think that? Edward isn't like that."

"I wouldn't know, would I? Its not like I spent my childhood with him." I said.

"Thats not right Ginny. He did what he had to. I would leave you if it meant it woud save your life." he said.

I looked at him, anger flaring in my eyes. I stood up and walked to the edge of the clearing. "Then leave. Leave before I end up like my mother." I said and then I ran into the forest, knowing he would catch me in no time. To my surprise, he didn't. I didn't see him anywhere. So I ran faster, running all my anger and frustration out. I pushed myself through the trees, not knowing where I was going or where I would end up. I just ran.

Then my foot him something, and I crashed to the ground. I curled up in a ball and sobbed lightly, trying to hold it in. I barely knew him. He didn't deserve for me to cry over him.

Then I felt two arms wrap around me, and I felt his lips at my ear. "Did you really think I was going to let leave me like that?"

"You didn't come after me." I said breathlessly

"You needed to get your anger out somehow."

"So you just let me run unitl I cried. That was just great." I said, trying not to sob.

"Cry, Ginny. You need to. You've held it in, and you don't need to do that. Show some emotion and cry. I dont want you to be that stone statue around me. Please, Ginny, open up." He said.

"Its not that easy Cayden. I dont want to get hurt." I whispered.

"I wont hurt you Ginny. I'm not your father, and you're not your mother. Its not the same as they had it. I love you Ginny, I would never hurt you." he said as he slowly slid me into his lap and whispered his words into my hair. I smiled. He sounded so genuine, but then guys seemed to have a way with words. They were so believable.

"You said you would leave me. I dont want to be like my mom. She was so broken, Cayden, and she still is. She doesn't trust him. She thinks he'll pick up and leave again, and too soon. I don't blame her."

"I know. What Edward did was wrong. I would never leave you under those circumstances. I would never leave you for good. I'm much to selfish for that."

Hold up. Stop. Thats what Edward supposedly said to my mom.

I pulled away from Cayden and stood up. He stood next to me and took hold of of arm, but I yanked it away.

"Whats wrong? What did I say?"

"You're too selfish? Its like a freaking repeat of the generation before me!" I yelled. If he wanted me to show my emotions, then I will. "How can I trust you? How the hell can I trust a guy I just met?"

He took me by the upper arms and held me tightly. "Ginny, do you love me?"

I looked into his eyes, so pleading for truth, for something that I could barely believe in myself. I felt a pull at the longing that was set on his face. There was something there that was only for me, and I could feel was only for me.

"Yes." I said. I could feel the truth in my words. They had meant something the first time I said it, but now they meant the world to me.

"Good. Cause, I love you too." He said, and my heart so big, it felt like my chest couldn't contain it.

He wrapped his arms around me and I slid my hands up to his neck, and he pressed his lips to mine. I pressed my body against his and reveled, once again, in the way we felt together.

"Now, that we finished that." He said once we had broken apart. "I believe we have a date to complete"

He led back to the clearing, but told me to stay at the edge. He walked over to the blanket, picked up the basket and blanket and walked back over to me.

"Come on." He said as he pulled me after him through the woods.

"Where are we going?" I asked, stumbling as he jerked me around a tree.

"On our date."

"But what about the clearing?"

"What about it?"

"Isn't that where our date is?"

"Nope. I had other plans." He said, and then he suddenly stopped. "Here we are." he said as he scaled the tree in front of us.

"Where are we exactly?" I asked.

He chuckled and leaned toward me. "Now, if I told you, I'd have to kill you." he whispered against my lips, and then gently kissed me.

Then He was gone. I opened my eyes, but he wasn't there. I couldnt see the basket or blanket anywhere.

"Cayden?" I called, and felt a whosh of air, and heard a soft thud. Then I felt his arms circle around my waist.

"I didn't leave." He said against my hair. I closed my eyes and then I felt like I was flying, and then I wasn't. I took a moment to see if I had just imagined it. I opened my eyes to see the ground far below me.

"Oh, God, Cayden!" I said quietly and turned in his arms to bury my face in his chest.

"Do you not like heights?"

"They're not exactly my best friend." I said quickly.

"Come on Ginny. I have everything set up." Then I slowly raised my head up to see a small table in a glass-looking room. There were candles everywhere in the small room.

"Is that a glass room?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Plexi-glass. I built it myself actually. Took awhile to get it just right, but I love coming up here. Its so beautiful in the moonlight, but I dont like the bugs and stuff flying around me. So I put up some plexi-glass. Everything else could break or get blown away but storms. But anyways, I love it up here." He said and then he opened an almost invisible door, and gestured for me to enter. I went in and the air changed. It got cooler, with no humidity, and it was really clean. I looked around at him, and he silently shut the door. He walked over to the chair and pulled it out for me. I sat down and turned toward him. He sat the basket down on the table and pulled out a water bottle, the crackers and cheese, and plate.

"I thought you'd like something light. Eating and running is not a good combination Im guessing." He said.

"You would be guessing right. Im glad you thought about that." I responded.

I took the crackers and opened them, putting cheese on them and starting to eat. He watched, seemingly fascinated.

"What?" I asked after 5 minutes of having him stare at me.

"Nothing..." He said. "God, how do eat that?"

"Well, you open your mouth and-"

"Ok, Smartass, you know what I meant." He said sarcasticly.

"I dont know. It's cheese and crackers, how can you not eat it?" I asked.

"It looks disgusting."

"You look disgusting." I fired back at him.

"Oh really?" He questioned and then he leaned across the table and kissed me forcibly. He pulled back and asked, "Am I still disgusting?"

"No. Now you're just a cheater." I said.

"Whatever helps you win."

"So would cheat in a game?" I asked.

"If it meant winning you, then absolutely." He said with a smile.

I stared at him for a moment, rolling over what he had just said in my head.

"You are possibly the biggest suck-up I have ever met" I said after a minute of silence.

"Yes, well I-" He was cut short by a cry coming through the air. How it was so clear, I had no idea.

"Cayden?" It called. It sounded female, and very desperate. "Cayden?" It called again.

"Ginny, come with me for a moment. We may have to leave." He said. He led me out the door, turned and locked it, and I knew we weren't coming back anytime too soon.

"Cayden?"

"Uno momento, por favor!" He called.

"Cayden!" The girl called, and I looked down to see a very small girl standing at the base of the tree.

"Get on my back Ginny." He said, and I instantly complied, having some difficulty considering I was shaking.

He jumped down and we were face to face with the girl. He helped me get off his back without falling, then I noticed how short this girl really was. He was tiny in the waist, even for a skinny girl. She was no more than 5 ft, but it fit her well. She had long dark brown hair, pin straight, and looked like silk. Her skin was pale, her eyes blood red.

"Cayden!" She yelled again as she threw her arms around him.

"What are you doing here Shelbie?" he asked, and didn't even respond to her hug, just stood there like she wasn't embracing him.

"I came to see you. Is that such a crime?" She asked as she took a step back.

"Yes, in my book it is. I told you never to come looking for me. That I never wanted to see you again." He said, and I could tell he was fighting something inside him.

"Yes, dear Cayden, you did. But that will all change very soon. For you and your little pet." She said as she turned to me.

He stepped in front me, using himself as a wall between us. "You touch her, and you die."

"Oh, Cayden. I will not die. You and your friend, however, are a very different story." She whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Shelbie is a bitch right? Do you see it?

I know I said it probably wont have a happy ending, but I think I'm going to change it up a bit. Maybe it will. I havent decided yet.

So let me know what you think.

Please REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 8

Ch 8

I watched as Cayden took a deep breath and knew it was only to calm himself, it wasn't needed.

"Shelbie, why are you here? I left you long ago." He said, he voice going deeper into a British accent.

"Oh, my love, I am only here for you. You left bodily, but not mentally. I could feel you always with me." She responded.

"Shelbie, Shelbie, Shelbie." He said shaking his head. "I have not though about you since the day I left. I have not yet had one single memory of you flit through my mind. And never Shelbie, will I ever fantasize about you, though I know that is what you are hoping for." He whispered.

"Cayden, darling, if you expect me to believe that..." She said, though she had had a look on her face not but 5 seconds ago that made her look like she had been slapped in the face. "then you are utterly mistaken. Cayden, I know you're every thought, do you forget?"

Then Cayden looked like he had been slapped in the face. He stepped forward boldly and I had not noticed he slouched until he standing at his full height then. He towered over us both and I was a bit taller then her. Then look on his face was murderous.

"Maybe you forget, Shelbie, but no one pushes me around. My talents are not as easy going as yours, and I daresay I will use them on you if necessary, or if you just tick me off, which if you keep on, you will acheive." He said calmly, which only made it even scarier. I hunkered down, hoping to never, ever make him made at me.

Shelbie, had shrunk about 8 inches during his short speech and now stood, wide-eyed and petrified as he told her to leave and never return to him. He returned to me and was still huge, or so I thought, when really, I was still hunkered down. He pulled me ot my full height and searched my eyes. Im guessing he found what he was looking for because he let go of me and pushed me away. He looked so hurt, but I only caught a glimpse as he spun around.

"Whats wrong, Cayden?" I asked.

"You're terrified of me." He said shortly.

"Im terrified of what you did. You should have heard yourself, Cayden, I've never heard anything so commanding." I walked up behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders, sliding then slightly down his chest as I leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Its kinda hot though."

His head lifted slightly. He stood and turned around, now standing at his full height, but it wasn't intimadating. It was oddly comforting. He so much taller than me, about a good 8 or 9 inches, and now I realized how well his broad shoulders and lean arms went with his height. I saw his arms twitch slightly, so I walked over to him, took his arms in my hands and placed them around my waist. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. I crashed my lips to his and was immediately in heaven from his smell, the feeling of his lips on mine, and just him all together.

When we pulled apart and I leaned my head against his chest. I breathed in his scent and just took a moment to consider things that were happening. My mom and dad were talking again, although things were still really rocky with them. Cayden said he loved me, but I wasn't sure if I could believe him. I loved him of course, but I never thought anyone like him could love someone like me. I tried to make myself believe it, but it just didn't seem possible. It was like a dream that had consumed my life.

And then there was the evil girl that tried to ruin our life. But Cayden had protected me and scared her away. It was all so surreal. Like my own fairytale. I smiled against his chest. I had always wanted a fairytale as a child.

"What are you smiling about, little miss?" Cayden asked and I felt his chest rumble with his words. I looked up into his eyes, letting mine show everything I felt for him. I saw my emotions returned, but it wasn't a reflection of mine, it was his own emotions showing through every barrier he had.

"Don't you think this is too much like a fairytale? Like we don't belong?" I asked and he got a scared look on his face. "No, Cayden I'm not regretting it. I love you, I'd never regret it, I just love that this is like our own little fairytale. We had the bad person try to ruin our life, but you stopped her. Do you think now we can live happily ever after?"

He sighed into my hair and pulled me tighter to him.

"I hope so." He said.

I looked up into his eyes and saw curiosity shining there. I wondered what he was thinking about. Suddenly I didn't care. I was just happy to be here in his arms. I curled myself into him, pressing my body as close to him as possible. I really hoped we could happily ever after, but with my luck, I highly doubted it...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so sorry about not updating in forever, but I can't seem to find time... and I need suggestions about what you think should happen in the story...

I have funny stuff coming up, so be ready...


	10. Chapter 9

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I thank you so much for that...

And I so so so SO sorry for the wait... school sucks and holds me back... again sry

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN IT!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 9

I walked into my house, absorbed the tension simmering in the air and knew instantly that Jasper was there, which also meant Edward was here.

I walked into the kitchen to see Edward leaning on the kitchen counter by my mother and she was looking at him with the glint in her eye that I had never seen before. I tilted my head slightly, stirring the air, and her head shot up, staring me straight in the eye. The look she gave me made my head snap up and my body stiffen. However, the look was immediately gone. It was like she hated me for a split second.

I was still a bit shaken by the look she had given me when she came over to me and gave me a hug. I shrugged her off after a while and looked at her, puzzled by her earlier actions.

"Did you have fun?" She asked me.

"Yea." I said simply. I was searching her eyes for something, anything, that would tell me why she gave me that look.

"Where did you go?"

I realized that that look wasn't going to be back anything soon, so I gave up on trying to find something that lead to it.

"A meadow, then to a tree house. It was nice." I said, editing out everything that was unnecessary. I walked over to the sink, pulled a glass from the shelf and filled it with water. I took a sip of it, glanced at Edward and then put the glass down on the counter.

"Ginny, can I talk to you alone?" I heard my mother ask.

"Sure mom." I said and followed her up to my room. She led me into the room and locked the door behind us.

"What do you think of Edward?" She asked as soon as we were seated.

"What am I supposed to think of him mom?" I questioned.

"Ginny, please." She said.

"I think he's unexpected. I think he's a little rude. I think he's overbearing. I think he's intrusive. But I think he's good for you. I think he's here for a reason, and that's why I'm not objecting to this. You know how I am with people. I can tell if they're bad people or not, and he's not. Not intentionally." I said, and I could see that my words had affected her. She suddenly pulled me into a hug and held me tightly. Almost too tightly. I was seeing stars when I finally choked out 'can't breathe' and she finally let me go.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." She said.

"What exactly has been going on between you two?" I asked.

She hesitated, and then took a deep breath. "Well, we made up, but not fully yet. I forgave him, but he wont forgive himself."

I looked at her in utter shock.

"You just forgave him? Just like that? That easy? WHY?" I yelled.

"It wasn't just like that, Ginny. I fought with him. I actually had a fight with Edward. It wasn't a normal fight though. The Edward I knew is somewhat gone. We actually fought, like I yelled, he yelled. It wasn't pretty. But then we made up. And now we're fine." She said.

I thought about her words and groaned, realizing the hidden truth.

"You had make-up sex." I stated. I was young, not stupid. I knew what they did.

I looked up to a sheepish look on her face. I groaned again and got up to leave. I unlocked the door and walked out, only to hear my mom say "I didn't tell you that though."

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Edward was still there. I walked in and he smiled. I didn't smile back, I only said "I said I like you for her, I never said I like you personally." his smile faultered and I quickly left the room before he could say anything else.

I dont why I didn't like my biological father, but the fact that he had left my mother in that state made my blood boil.

I crossed the living room and walked down the hallway, entering the spare room where Alice and Jasper was staying. Even if I hadn't known they were with us.

I walked into the spare room expecting to just go and hide in the walk-in closet where I had always hid when I didn't want my mother finding me, but walked right in on Alice and Jasper arguing.

"I dont care what his intentions are, that kid will not hurt her like that while I'm here! She may not recognize me as it, but I am her aunt, and will watch over as best as I can! I will let hi-" She turned abruptly and I realized the wind had carried my scent to her. Alice's eyes went wide and she turned her entire body to me, pulling on a smile that never reached her eyes.

"Hello Ginny. Can I help you with something?" She asked. I just looked at her, a bit awkward that this woman was my aunt and yet she was smaller than me. I dont know why the thought crossed my mind, but it did.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked slowly.

Alice through a look at Jasper and I suddenly felt the urge to leave. Just before I left, I caught what was going on...

"Jasper, you send me away, and you will desperately regret it." I said and heard him muttering under his breath.

"Ginny, please understand that we are your aunt and uncle and only care for your well-being." Alice pleaded.

By now, I was getting freaked out. This chick really liked to keep you waiting.

"Out with it, Alice, before I go insane." I said.

"Well, its Cayden..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please realize that, knowing Edward, he woudnt let things go this easily... And neither will his daughter...

REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, so I'm lost on this story, so I'm saying bye-bye to it... If you want to take it over tell me, and you can go right ahead, if not, then I'm deleting it...

I've got another story that I'm working on that is going to be WAY better than this one... and its still about Edwards daughter, just a different story... look for it in the future!


End file.
